How we happened
by caterinaballerina
Summary: This story is about Robbie telling how he and Cat ended up in the hospital, getting married, having kids, and so much more. It is WAY better than it sounds. I promise! I just really stink at summaries. Rating may change to M. Cabbie and Bade.
1. Chapter 1

I hate school. It is torture. Seeing the beautiful Caterina Valentine everyday and knowing that she isn't mine, kills me. All I have to do is tell her that I like her! Simple right? NO! Not in my world. All I can think about is how things could be great, but if she doesn't like me back, they could be horrible. It would ruin our friendship! God, why is my life so complicated?

I will just live with the aching pain in my heart for the rest of my life. I find that my torture will begin sooner though because I see Cat standing with Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade. They are looking at Cat's pearpad. Probably watching the wacky donkey video again. It is funny, but I would really rather talk to Cat about how I feel. I just have to calm down so I wont make a fool of myself in front of her. Yeah, that will be real easy. I finally get the guts to go over there and say hi to everyone. They all say hi back, but go right back to watching the wacky donkey video. I decide to go ahead and tell her. "Hey Cat, can I talk to you?" I ask. "Sure." Cat says as she looks up from the pearpad, but not walking away from the group.

"I mean. Can I talk to you alone." I say. "Um... sure." Cat says. "I'll be right back." Cat says to the group as she hands Tori her pearpad to hold and walks ver by my locker where I am waiting for her. "OK. So what did you want to talk about?" Cat asks me, very curious. "Well, I, you see, Cat, I really, really, like you, and..." I'm cut off by Cat gasping loudly and running away. "Cat!" I yell after her. But she just keeps running.I just sigh and slump my shoulders. "What did you do this time?" Jade asks me. "I don't know. I asked Cat if I could talk to her and she did't let me finish before she ran off." I say. "You don't just ask a girl if you can talk to them." Jade says. "well now I feel bad." I say. "well you should." Jade says as she grabs Beck's hand and pulls him away with her to go to class.

"I need to go find Cat." I say to Tori and Andre, walking away. I look all over school, but I don't see her anywhere. I still have to go to all of my classes for the rest of the day, though. But I can't just stop looking fo Cat. Then again, I looked all over school and I can't find her anywhere. Maybe she isn't at school. She could be at her house.I'll just call her, I decide. The phone straigh to voicemail.I leave a message asking for her to call me and I hurry off to my next class. I walk into biology just in time.I don't even bother to try and listen to what the teacher is saying because I know that I won't be able to focus. Why did Cat run off when I tried to talk to her? That's all I can think about for the rest of the day. Finally, when school is over, I've decided to go over to Cat's ouse to see if she is there. But as I am walking down the hallway to go to Cat's house, someone pulls me into the janitors closet. I see that it is Cat. I imeadietly give her a big hu, but then realize that I probably shouldn't seem to care this much because I'm not her boyfriend. Even though I wish that I was. I let go of her and say, "Sorry." "It's ok." Cat says. I just slightly smile in response."Look Robbie, I'm sorry I ran away from you earlier." "Don't be." I say in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I just wanted to give you a gift to show you how sorry I am." Cat says. "You don't have to." I say.

"No, I want to. Now close your'e eyes." She says. I close my eyes and she gives me...

_**Suspense! Please read and review! I will update again later tonight. I PROMISE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then whispers in my ear, "I love you Robbie." Only then do I open my eyes. "I love you too Cat." We both smile and then I start to lean in to kiss her. Our lips meet and it feels like the best thing in the world. My hands find her waist as I slowly move closer to her. I feel her bring her hands up, one on my neck, and one running through my hair. I feel like I am in heaven. I have waited so long to do this, and now it is finally happening. I wish I could just freeze this moment and savour it forever. We end up kissing for another minute or two, and then we slowly break the kiss. We smile at eachother and I say, "Come on. I'll take you home.""can I just come over to your house? My parents are going to be at the clinic with my brother anyways." She says. "Sure." I say with a smile.

Cat's POV

"Can I just come over to your house? My parents are going to be at the clinic with my brother anyways." I lie. God I hate lying to Robbie. I just don't want to go home to find my dad having another excuse to yell at me. Or him hurting my mom or calling her names again. "Sure." Robbie says with a smile. I smile back as her opens the door to the janitors closet nd we make our way to the exit of the school.

Robbie's POV

As we start to walk towards the exit of the school, when I feel that the time is right, I look down towards our hands and I intertwine them. I see Cat look down at them and continue to walk towards my car, and when we get there, I open the door for her. She lets out a small giggle, and I smile. I goover to the drivers side a nd hop in. I start the car and turn on the radio. I pull out of the parking lot as she starts to sing. I listen to her sing all the way home. Her voice is like an angels. Then I notice that she has stopped singing. A single tear then rolls down her face. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." She says. But I know that she is lying. "Please Cat. Tell me what's wrong." I ask again. "Do you really want to know?" SHe asks me while looking me in the eyes. I just nod my head in response. "Ok. So..."

_**Cliffhanger! To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. So my parents, they never pay attention to me at home. And you caring for me so much made me think of how they don't care for me. They're always at the clinic with my brother and I'm always at home alone." Cat says. "I'm sure they care about you, Cat. It's impossible to not care for someone like you." I say. She looks over to me and smiles. She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I deeply blush, but smile, signaling that I liked it. "Well you can always come over to my house." I say. "Thanks Robbie." Cat says in reply. We pull up to my house and we get out of the car. We walk up to the front door and I open it to be greeted by my mom. "Hi." My mom says.

"Hi." Cat and I both say. "You must be Cat." My mom says. Cat nods in response. "Well come on in!" My mom says excitedly. We walk inside and sit down on the couch to watch cartoons. I turn on Spongebob, knowing that it is her favorite. She snuggles up against me and leans her head on my shoulder. Before I know it, she is fast asleep. She must have been really tired to fall asleep that quickly. I lift her up bridal style and take her upstairs to the guest bedroom. It was easy considering that she is lighter than a feather. I put her under the covers and tuck her in. I look at her for a minute since she looks really cute when she is sleeping. I give her a kiss on the forehead and she smiles in her sleep. I hear her whisper,"Robbie..." I turn back and look at her. She must have either been dreaming, or known that it was me because she is still sleeping. I go downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen, staring at everything with a look of thought on her face. "What's up?" I ask my mom. "I can't decide what we should have for dinner." She says. "could we have spaghetti?" I suggest, knowing that it is Cat's favorite.

"Sure." She says as she goes to the cupboard to get the noodles out. I go over to the fridge to get the spaghetti sauce out so I can help my mom make dinner. "So what's up with you and Cat?" She asks. "What about me and Cat?" I ask. "Are you guys dating?" She asks excitedly. "I think so." I state. "What does that mean?" My mom asks confused. "Well we really have discussed it yet." I say. "Oh, ok." My mom says, now content with the answer. I continue to help my mom make dinner, until I start to hear a soft cry. I think it is Cat. I don't think that my mom heard it though. "i'll be right back." I say, going to check on Cat. "Ok." My mom says as she continues to make to spaghetto while going over to the freezer to get the garlic bread out to bake it in the oven. I walk up the stairs and go over to the guest bedroom where Cat is. I slowly open the door and walk over to the bed.

Cat is still sleeping, but is lightly crying. I don't know whether to wake her up, or to let her to continue to cry in her sleep. I decide on waking her up. "Cat..." I whisper close to her ear. She starts to slowly stir so I let her wake up slowly. When she wakes up she blinks her eyes a few times, and then notices me in the room. She imeadietly gives me a huge hug. I'm confused, but I still hug her back. "Are you ok?" I ask Cat, worriedly. "I am now that you're here." She says. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked. "Yeah..." She says. "What was it about?" I ask. "I had a dream that you left me, and then I was all alone." Cat says. "Cat, I will never, ever, leave you." I say. Cat shkaes her head, but continues to softly cry. "I promise." I say. Cat nods, but this time hugs my tightly. I hug her back and say, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask. "Yes please." Cat says. "We made your favorite." I say.

"Spaghetti?!" Cat exclaims with a smile. "Yep." I say, excited that she is so excited. "Come on. I think that dinner is just about done." I say. Cat quickly jumps up and bounds down the stairs. I follow behind her, bbut at a much slower pace, not wanting to kill myself from practically jumping the whole flight of stairs.

_**Please rad and review! To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the kitchen to find Cat and my mom already sitting down. They already have their food and are eating. So I go and get a plate, put food on it, and go sit down next to Cat. "So, are you guys dating?" My mom asks. Way to embaress me mom. And make Cat feel awkward. "Yeah." Cat says without hesitation. I look over to Cat and she looks at me and smiles back. Never mind mom, thanks for making this an almost awkward situation turned into a completely wonderful one. My mom then goes on to ask how we started dating, so we tell her. Leaving out Cat running away from me, the crying, and the kissing. By the time that we are doe telling her the story, we are done eating dinner. So Cat and I clear our plates, and then we go upstairs.

As we are going up the stairs, Cat says, "Wait, Robbie." "What?" I ask concerned. "I forgot to thank your mom for dinner." She says. I laugh and motion for her to go on ahead and say thank you. Cat runs back down the stairs and I hear a short, but muffled, conversation between the too. Cat comes running back up the stairs, and then when we get to my room, she says, "Your mom is so nice Robbie." And someting else at the end that I couldn't catch. We sit down on my bed, while Cat looks at my bedroom like it's the most fascinating thing in the whole entire world. "What was the last part?" I ask. "Your room has changed a lot since I was last in here." Cat says. I know that she is trying to avoid my question, but it is true. It has changed a lot since she was last in here.

I ask again, "What was the last part of your sentence?" "Nothing." Cat says. I know she is lying. She can't fool me. "Cat..." I say. "Robbie..." She mocks me. I give her a look saying that I'm serious and she says, "Fine. I'll tell you. I said that I wish that my mom was as nice as yours." "Your mom isn't nice?" I ask concerned. "I mean, she is, or rather used to be. She barely ever talks to me any more. She started being like that after my dad started to... t-t-to..." Cat says, but shakes her head no at the end, signaling to me that she can't finish. She starts to softly cry, so I gently pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. She leans back into my chest and I rub my hands up and down her arms as I lightly say, "shhhh." in attempt to calm her down. I finally start to see her calm down. "C-Can I stay h-here toni-night?" Cat asks me with hopeful eyes. "Sure." I say, giving her a kiss just above her left temple.

"C-Could y-you dr-drive me to my h-house to get s-some of m-my clothes?" She asks me. "Sure." I say. It is about about ten o'clock now, so I am assuming that my mom is in bed. I quickly grab a piece of paper, and scrible a short note to my mom, explaining where I am going. "Come on." I say to Cat as I reach out for her hand with one of my hands, the other holding onto the note for my mom. I lead Cat down the stairs and I set the note on the table. I grab my car keys and we walk out the front door.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys. Sorry that I haven't updated. But I am going to do 4+ updates today! Please read and review!**_

We walk out of the front door and get into my car. We drive the first few minutes in silence, the only sounds in the car being the radio that is turned down so low that it might as well not be turned on at all. Cat breaks the silence when she says, "My dad should be asleep. So I shouldn't have to worry about him getting mad that I wasn't home earlier. Even though he would still have found something to yell at me about." I can't stand hearing her talk about what her dad says to her. Even if isn't specifics, I can only imagine from the way it sounds. And I really want to find out the rest of what she was trying to say earlier. "I can't believe someone would ever do that to you." I say to Cat. "Why shouldn't they? I'm not perfect." She says as we pull into her driveway. "Caterina Marie Valentine. You are perfect in my eyes, no matter what anyone else says." I say as I lean to give her a kiss abover her left temple.

"I'm not perfect Robbie, nobody is." She says. "Well you are as close as you can get to it then. And, offensive! I'm not perfect?" I say in attempt to cheer her up. She just giggles and says, "Come on Robbie." We get out of the car and I see her standing in front of the now shut car door, just looking at her house. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine. "It'll be ok." I say to her with a reasurring smile. Even though I'm not sure what to expect. She lightly smiles back and we walk up to the frint door of her house. She takes her house keys and unlocks the door. She opens the door and walks inside. I'm about to follow her inside, when I hear a loud "Smack" and a loud scream that sounded like it was Cat. "Cat?!" I say in worry as I walk through her house, in attempt to find her. Then I hear a loud crash and pick up the pace of my walking. I hear someone with a slightly raised tone and follow it.

She couldn't have walked that far in that short amount of time. Could she? I open the swinging door to what appears to be the kitchen, and I find Cat on the ground, up against a wall with a man towering over her. She sees me and screams, "Robbie! Help me!" That's when the talk muscular man turns around. I imeadietly get frigtened, but I can't let Cat know that. "What do you think you are doing?" He asks me while coming uncomfortably close to me. "I was bringing Cat home so she could get some clothes to spend the night." I say. "And what are you to her?" He asks me. "I"m her boyfriend." I say. "And what exactly were you planning to do tonight when she 'slept over'?" He asks with a very questioning look. Now I am angry. He thinks that I would really do that to his daughter? Never. I mean, I do want to, but I woud wait until after we got married. If we do end up getting married. Well, all of our friends say that we will get married anyways. "I would keep her away from you, her horrible, abusive, father." I say out of rage.

"What did you just call me?" He asks, getting even closer to me. "I said that you are a horrible, abusive father. Why? Is that not true? Or is there more to add to the desrciption? Maybe, traumatizing, cheater, every child's worst nightmare?" I say getting closer to him. I don't normally loose my cool, but when I do, it's for a good reason. And this is for a good reason. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE is going to treat Cat like that and get away with it. He slaps me and says, "Watch it buddy. I could easily hury you just as bad as I hurt that piece of shit that was a mistake, and unplanned, and a disgrace to all of the human race." He says gesturing over to Cat. I am so outraged, that I do something that I don't think that I have ever done. I punch him clean across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about Cat like that, ever again." I say. "Why does it matter to you? And what's stopping me from saying anything about her?" He questions. "First of all, it is everything to me. She means the world to me, and I love her to death. Something that she obviously doesn't get at home. And I'm the one who would stop you. No matter how much you think you couldn't be stopped." I say.

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Her father turns to Cat and says, "Were you with this piece of shit the whole time that you were supposed to be at home?" "Don't call him that!" Cat exclaims. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I can see how much you two really care for each other. I guess I'll just let you guys do what you want." Her father says, turning to face me. "Really?" I say, feeling like this is a dream after what I just experienced. Cat's father punches me in the stomach and says, "No! Now stay the hell away from my daughter! And if I ever see you with her again, I will call the cops on you, you fucking bitch!" "Dad!" Cat says, mortified. "No, I don't care how in love you say you are with this piece of shit. You are not allowed to ever see him again!" says to Cat. "Why not?" Cat asks. "Because. Do you know what he can do to you?" Mr. Valentine exclaims. "Yes, I do. But robbie would never do that! I know he wouldn't. He cares to much to do that!" Cat fights back. "I don't care what you say! That's only one of the reasons I say that you can't see him. The other is you made my life a living hell when you were born! You weren't meant to happen! You were unplanned. I wanted your mother to get an abortion, but your mother wouldn't let me! She told me that if I ever said anything like that ever again, that she would leave me. So I did what I had to, and now she is forced to stay with me whether she likes it or not. When you were born, I was so close to leaving you and your fucking mother, but at the time, I loved your mom too damn much. Sure I hated you, but I could put up with you. It eventually turned into a plan to make your mom stay with me forever, whether she wanted to or not, and here we are. Seventeen years later and she is still with me. And I still have to put up with you! You little mistake! You are a disgrace to our family and to the world! You know what!? Do what you want! For all I care you can go off with that little piece of shit of ours and go get knocked up and end up on the streets. But don't come crying to me when that happens. You here me?" Cat's father says. "Don't talk about her like that." I tell her father. He just walks out the front door, slamming it behind him, like nothing ever happened. I go over to Cat, who is crying profussly. "Shhh. It's ok." I tell her as I run my hands up and down her arms in attempt to calm her down.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**MUST READ!**_

_** - I WILL BE GOING ON VACATION FOR A WEEK STARTING FRIDAY AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE. SO I AM GOING TO PULL AN ALL NIGHTER TONIGHT AND UPDATE AT LEAST 10 TIMES. I PROMISE!PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **_

"Shhh. It's ok." I tell her as I run my hands up and down her arms in attempt to calm her down. I start to think that this is going to be a long night of getting no answers from her, and just crying and comforting, when Cat speaks up. "He just doesn't care about me." She says. I can't stand to see her like this. It kills me inside. "He cares about you. I know it. I think that he might just have a tough time expressing it."I say. "Then how come over seventeen years he hasn't learned how to show it right?" She asks me with a hopeful look in her eyes. "I- I don't know." I say to her, looking her in the eyes. I lean up a place a light kiss on her forehead.

CAT'S POV

Robbie leans up and places a light kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes in pure bliss, and smile. "Thank you." I say. He always kows what to say or do when I need someone. "For what?" Robbie asks. "For being you." I say. "What's so great about me?" He asks. What isn't great about you? I see Robbie blush, and I am confused for a moment, then it clicks. "I said that out loud, didn't I." I ask. "Yeah. But I can say the same about you." He says with a boyish grin on his face. I giggle and smile a little. Robbie just chuckles.

ROBBIE'S POV

"Thank you." Cat says."For what?" I ask. What is there to thank me for?I didn't do anything worthy of a thank you. "For being you." She says. "What's so great about me?" I ask. "What isn't great about you." Cat says as she sort of stares off into space. I blush. Cat sees me blush, and is confused for a moment. I don't think that she meant to say that out loud. I'll let her figure it out on her own though. Then a look of realization comes onto her face. "I said that out loud, didn't I." Cat says, slightly embarressed. I know what will make her feel better. "Yeah. But I can say the same about you." I say. Cat giggles and smiles softly, while I chuckle. We enjoy this moment for a few seconds and then fall into a comfortable/awkward silence. "And thank you for standing up to my dad." Cat says. "Anything for you." I tell her honestly. I had to do what I did. I wouldn't stand and watch someone treat anyone like that without doing anything. Especially if the person is Cat.

CAT'S POV

"And thank you for standing up to my dad." I say. Robbie did what no one else has ever done for me. He made feel safe. "Anything for you." Robbie says. I look into his eyes and I can tell that he is being honest. I smile at him, probably the biggest that I've smiled in a long time, and he smiles back with that boyish grin that I love.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Sorry that I didn't update as soon as I got back from my vacation. My internet wasn't working and I couldn't get online. But I'm pulling an all nighter and I'm gonna write, post, and read more fanfics! I think I'm going to read a trilogy that are some of my favorites stories on all of fanficiton.(They are stuck, seniority, and salvation. I'm also going to probably read another one called Winds of Change, and finish the one I am currently reaing called Times of Change. They are all written by the amazing author: Ccougar42709. He is one of the best authors ever! You should really read his stories. They are so interseting! I've already read the ones I've mentioned except for times of change at least 3 times each. :p )

Robbie's POV

We continue to look at each other an savour the moment. Then I lean up and give her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want to go up and get your clothes now?" I ask Cat. "Sure." Cat says, getting up. She starts to walk up the stairs but comes back down. She wraps her arms around me and burries her face in my chest. "Thank you." She says. "Anytime." I say, hugging her back. She leans up and gives me a light kiss on the cheek and then heads upstairs. I can't help but stare at her as she walks up. She's too perfect. "I saw you staring!" Cat proclaims from upstairs. I madly blush a deeper red than Cat's hair. I'm glad she's not downstairs right now. As I wait for Cat, I start to look around her house. I see some pictures with Cat in them with her dad and what looks to be her mom. I've never actually seen her mom, and just met her dad a few mintues ago. Cat looks really cute in these pictures. Her mother looks semi happy in the picture, but her father just look like he'd rather kill himself on the spot than be wherever they are in the picture. I continue to look around for a while until I hear a sound like somthing broke. "Cat!?" I say, loud enough that she would be able to hear it upstairs. Instead of a reply, hear a blood curdling scream.

No one's POV

Meanwhile upstairs…

Cat's Pov

As I walk up the stairs, I notice Robbie staring at me with an enormus smile on his face, so I decide to make this situation a little funnier. "I saw you staring!" I shout. Im sure that heis madly blushing right now. I go into my bedroom that is a variation of pinks witha few other colors here and there. I grab a small bag out of my closet and grab a few outfits for the next few days. Then I go into my bathroom and gt my soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I go back into my room to get Mr. Purple, my giraffe. Then I notice that I left a braclet on the carpet near my window. I bend down to pick it up when suddenly my window breaks I can only gasp and step back in fear. The I see someone emerging from below the window. I know I should probably run right now, but I can't get my body to move. It is literally frozen on the spot. Then next thing I know, two guys in black clothing with black ski masks on are coming towards me and stab me with a knife. I let out a blood curdling scream.

Sorry it's so short! PLease read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Another update! Yay! Please read and review!

Robbie's POV

I hear a blood curdling scream from upstairs and I imeadietly start running up the stairs. I go into Cat's room and open the door with a quick push. I look around the room and I don't see her in here anywhere. All I see is that her window is broken and that her clothes are kinda all overthe place. She was packing, though.

Just when I'm about to make my move to call the cops, I feel a sharp, stabbing pain in my lower back. I imeadietly doub;e over in pain, only to be caught by a man dressed in black clothing. I notice that there is another man dressed identical to the way that the man who is carrying me is. The other man is carrying someone though. The last thing I remember seeing is a flash of red hair. And the last thing that I remember thinking is, 'Whoever this is has hurt Cat.'.

No one's POV

2 and a half hours later...

Cat's POV

I don't know exactly what happened, but all I can think about now is the sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I take a look around at my surroundings to find that I am in the back of a van, and there is someone in here with me. Wait a minute... I see that curly hair that I know so well and imeadietly know who is in the back of this van with me. It's Robbie. I try to go over to him quickly, but realize that it was a big mistake, because now my abdomen hurts even worse.

I sit there for a minute, trying to get the pain to go away, and then slowly make my way over to Robbie. "Robbie, wake up." I say. "Please wake up." I say lightly shaking him, now on the verge of tears. I hear him let out a small little noise and I get filled with hope. So much hope that I forget about the excruciating pain that I am in right now. "Robbie..." I say again. Please let him wake up. He starts to stir a little and hen he tries to sit up. "Oh fuck." He mutters, but loud enough for me to hear it. I gasp in bewilderment because I've never heard Robbie curse before.

"Robbie?" I say. He looks over to me and then he makes his way over to me and sits behind me. He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. I know that I am in pain, but a hug is what I really need right now.

Robbie's POV

I start to wake up, only to find myself in extreme pain. "Oh fuck." I say. I then hear someone say, "Robbie?" I would know that voice anywhere. I look over to where the sound came from. I was right. It's Cat. Even though I'm in extreme pain, I can tell that she is in pain too. And on the verge of tears. There is only one thing that can cure this. And that is a hug. I slowly make my way over to Cat and sit behind her. I pull her backto lean up against me, and wrap my arms around her protectively. She hugs me back and starts to softly cry.

I gently rub my hands uo and down her arms, and that seems to calm her down a bit. That is until she starts crying even harder and brings her legs up to her chest. Or at leasts tries to. Until she whimpers in pain and puts her legs back down. I continue to run my hands up and down her arms as she continues to cry. "Shhh. It'll be alright." I say. Even though I'm 100% confused about what is going on right now. "And how do you know that?" Cat questions me, as she turns her head back to look at me. She looks me straight in the eyes.

Now I think I'm going to cry. "I- I don't." I say as I let a tear roll down my cheek. I wrap my arms around her again, as she starts to cry again. Only this time she isn't crying alone. I'm crying with her. As I start to stop crying, I slowly begin to gather my thoughts. I need to just get a grip on what is happening here. Ok, I have just been stabbed, and maybe Cat too. But judging by the pain she is in, I'm sure that she was too. We are in the back of a van, most likely driven by the two men dressed in black who stabbed us. We are going to an unknown location, probably in the middle of nowhere. We could die...

No, Robbie. Don't think like that. Whatever is going on, we will figure a way out of it. I take notice that Cat's crying is a lot less now, so I take this opportunity to ask her if she is hurt in any way. "Cat?" I ask. She looks up at me in adknowledgement. "Did they hurt you?" I ask in a worried tone. Please say no. Please say no. She nods her head up and down, indicating that they did. Those bastards. I will get revenge on them for this. No one lays a finger on Cat and gets away with it. "What did they do to you?" I ask, afraid of what the answer could be.

"This..." Cat says, her voice trailing off as she lifts up her shirt a little to reveal her now blood covered abdomen. "Oh my god." I say in shock. How could someone do this to someone? Let alone Cat! I tell you. Whoever did this to Cat will not get away with it. "I'm fine Robbie. Really. It justs hurts." She says. "If it hurts, then your not fine." I state. I need to appy some pressure to that, to prevent it from getting any worse. I start to take my shirt off to wrap around the wound, but Cat stops me by saying, "What are you doing?" "I'm taking my shirt off so I can wrap it around your wound." I say.

"Ok..." Cat says, as she settles down a little more. I have to admit. I'm a little embarressed to take my shirt off in front of Cat. I mean, I'm not exactly the most well muscled guy, and I don't exactly work out either. I take my sirt off though and Cat doesn't seemed to be fazed by it, so I guess I don't look too bad. I rip my shirt down the side on one side and wrap it carefully around Cat's waist. Icarefully tie it into a loose, but secure knot, not wanting to hurt Cat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys. It's me Cat. I won't be able to update much, and I'm terribly sorry about that, but I will try as hard as I can to update. I don't want anyone to think that I stopped doing to story or anything. Because I hate when I'm reading what I think is a really good story and the there is a chapter saying that they are no longer doing the story. So Just wanted to let y'all know that. Please read, review, and tell your friends about my story!**_

Robbie's POV

I tie it loosely around Cat's waist, tight enough so that it won't fall off, but loose enough that it won't hurt her either. "Thanks Robbie." Cat says to me. "No problem." I say looking her in the eyes.

We sit there looking at each other for a moment, and then Cat suddenly says, "What about you?" "What about me?" I ask. "Did they hurt you?" She asks me. If I tell her she will worry about me too much. But if I don't tell her, she will get mad if she finds out. So I settle with saying, "Cat..." "Robbie..." Cat says back to me with her puppy dog eyes. Wow she is good at playing this game. I sigh. "They did this to me." I say as I turn around and show her the wound on my back.

Cat's POV

"What about you?" I ask Robbie. I want to know if someone hurt my Robbie. Because if they did, they will pay. "What about me?" Robbie asks. "Did they hurt you?" I ask concerned. He sits there and seems to ponder the question for a moment when he says, "Cat..." I simply respond with playing the same game as he is playing, but with a little twist. "Robbie..." I say with puppy dog eyes. I know that he can't say no to me when I do that.

Robbie sighs and then says, "They did this to me." As he turns around to reveal a large gash on his lower back. I gasp and bring my left hand up to my mouth to cover, out of shock. "Oh my god." I quietly say. "Cat," Robbie says turning around to face me,"I'm fine, really, but your not. Yours is on your stomach, it could have hit some of your organs. My was just in my back. Trust me, I'm ok." He says as he takes me into his arms as I sit there in shock as tears start to roll down my face.

My Robbie, how could someone do this to my Robbie. What did he ever do wrong? Nothing. He didn't deserve this. "Shhhh... Cat. Don't cry." Robbie says he rubs his hands up and down my arms in attempt to calm me down. "I'm fine, really." He says. "No your not." I say. He just sits there and continues to try and comfort me.

But I know that it won't work. It's all my fault. If I hadn't needed to come home to get clothes to stay at Robbie's, the we wouldn't be here right now. I should've just told Robbie that I could sleep in what I was wearing. "It's all my fault..." I say quietly. "What?" Robbie says, seemongly shocked.

Robbie's POV

"It's all my fault..." Cat says. "What?" I say in shock.

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm am extremely sorry that I couldn't update for what felt like an eternity for me. I was on vacation in a cabin with my family with no wi-fi. There wasn't even a TV! Or cell phone signal! Anyways, I'm back now. So I'm gonna (try) and update a lot. And if you guys want, you can yell at me for not updating for so long. I don't care if you do. I deserve it. So go ahead and yell. I'll give you a couple of seconds …ok. Times up. (Jade West moment right there) So here is chapter eleven of my fanfic, 'How We Happened'.

Robbie's POV

"It's all my fault." Cat suddenly says.

"What?" I say confused.

"It's all my fault. All of this. Me getting hurt, you getting hurt, us getting tied up and put in the back of a van. It's all my fault." Cat says without hesitation.

"How is any of this your fault Cat?" I say completely thrown off at her statements.

"If only I didn't ask to stay the night at your house, then I would not have had to go get clothes from my house to spend the night. And"

"Cat." I cut her off from speaking.

"What?" She says as she looks at me with a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"None of this is your fault. You could have never predicted that this would of happened. You couldn't have of prevented this. No one could have prevented something like this. So please don't blame yourself." I say

Cat's POV

"None of this is your fault. You could have never predicted this would have happened. You couldn't have prevented this. No one could have prevented something like this." Robbie says, looking me in the eye. I can see it is somewhat killing him that I think that it is my fault, but, isn't it? Him looking me right in the eyes though is assuring me that it isn't my fault.

"Ok." I say. "I won't blame myself."

"Thank you. Now come here." He says holding his arms out, wide open to me.

I go over to Robbie, careful not to move to quickly or in the wrong way, as to not put myself in anymore pain than I am already in.

Sorry that it is so short!


	12. Chapter 12

Cat's POV

Robbie wraps his arms around me and once again gives me that sense of security that only he can give me. Well, him and Jade. Then again, Jade can make anyone feel safe. Or like they should fer for their lives. Depending on who you are to her.

Anyways, back to me and Robbie. His arms are wrapped around me and mine are wrapped around him. My head is resting on Robbie's shoulder and I am softly crying, while Robbie is rubbing his hands around in circles on my back.

Robbie's POV

Cat is softly crying on my shoulder right now and I am rubbing circles on her back in attempt to comfort her. I swear to god that whoever did this will pay. I decide to turn Cat around so that she can lean up against me and be more comfortable. She will probably be in less pain too. I slowly but surely turn Cat around and she leans back into me. She continues to sob, but hust much less now.

Only now do I start to take notice of where we couold possibly be. Since there are no windows in the back of this van,I have to use just my sense of hearing. I don't hear any other cars, or police sirens, or any other sounds that I normally hear back in LA. So I can decipher that we are probably are far away from LA, and might die. No, Robbie! Stop thinking like that!

You are not going to die, you are not going to die, you are not going to die, you are no- "Robbie?!" I hear Cat scream. "Yeah?" I ask concerned. Nothing is wrong. We are still in the back of the van and Cat seems to be in the state that she ahs been in. What am I saying? Everything in that sentence is wrong! "

Are you ok? Because I was calling your name and you weren't responding." Cat says. "Sorry. I was just thinking." I say. Cat nods her head in adknowledgement. "Sorry if I scared you." I say. "It's ok. You just had me worried for a minute. I'm ok now though." Cat says.

Sorry it's short.


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie's POV

"It's ok. you just had me worried for a minute. I'm ok now though." Cat says. I nod my head in adknowledgement and we both fall silent for a few moments. Then Cat asks me, "What were you thinking about?"

I don't want to tell her that I don't know if we will make it out of this situation alive or not, but I also don't want to be keeping my thoughts from her. So it's either tell her all of my thoughts and she might end up even more scared out of her mind, or tell her only some of my thoughts but keep the reality of what could happen to us away from her.

The other disadvantage to the second option is if she finds out that I kept that from her, she could get mad. But, there is a chance that she would understand that I only withheld the information from her because I love her and I want what is best for her and for her to be happy.

Cat's POV

"What were you thinking about?" I ask Robbie. When he was thinking, he seemed so deep in thought that I just want to know what he was thinking about. I hasn't answered me yet, but I'll give him a minute.

And now I wait and count to sixty (If you can catch the mistake in the numbers, I will give you a shoutout. FIRST person that is a member to guess correctly wins) 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 39 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60.

Ok. Times up and he is still thinking. He has the same look as he did before on my face, but this time it seems more concentrated. And he also looks insanely cute. But don't tell him that I said that, or rather thought it. But, oh nevermind! The point is that he has been silent for a couple minutes now after I asked him that question.

"Robbie?" I say, waving my hand in front of his face. He doesn't seem to notice so I try again. "Robbie?" I say again, this time a little louder. He snaos out of what he was thinking about and opens his mouth to speak. He says…

What does Robbie say? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
